


es momento de empezar, ¿no es así?

by segogo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segogo/pseuds/segogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un hecho que Steve mcgarret y Danny Williams estaban hechos uno para el otro y un acontecimiento se los aclara, mientras Steve trata de negarlo, Danny se lo mostrara de la mejor manera.<br/>basado en el capitulo «En un tiempo pasado (I Ka Wa Mamua)» 3x 06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. el detonante

**Author's Note:**

> es mi primer fic de hawaii five-0, espero que os guste.

 

 

 

**capitulo 1:  el detonante.**

nadie iba a pensar que Steve macgarret  quedaría verdaderamente  enamorado de su compañero, de su amigo , Danny Williams , si bien su relación con la teniente Catherine rollins había terminado en buenos términos, nunca pensó en que le atraían los hombre o por lo menos Danny., danno tenía algo especial, era su Ohana, desde que regreso a la isla, ya llevaba 3 años de conocerlo y cada día  descubría cosas nuevas del detective ,ya sea por las discusiones de matrimonio  viejo que manejaban a diario  o quejarse de las acciones estúpidas del SEAL y criticar la cultura hawaiana, así pasaban los casos del 5.0 , así Steve poco  se apegaba más ese rubio pequeño, era tiempo de pensar bien las cosas , de planteárselas ,para no caer  luego arrepentimientos.

Desde que tuvieron que pasar por lo del caso de la bomba que Danny había activado erróneamente, Steve se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le costaría perder a Danny, ese día no se  separaría por nada del mundo así su vida estuviera en peligro, Steve debía calmar a Danny, distraerlo, mientras desactivaban la bomba, Danny conto una anécdota sobre su vida en jersey de como su compañera Grace había sido asesinada y por esa razón el nombre de su hija.

Esa historia conmovió a Steve completo si bien sabía que Danny era una gran persona con grandes sentimiento, pero esta vez era diferente, mostraba su fragilidad como humano, Steve se contenía las ganas de abrazarlo y consentirlo, porque al más mínimo movimiento la bomba se activaría.

Además Danny no veía hora de que la desactivaran, había prometido a Grace en ir al baile de padre e hija, su gran amor, no podría fallarle.

Después de que desactivaran la bomba, Steve no había visto sudar tanto  de los nervios al detective. Cuando por fin se puedo mover ambos se miraron fijamente y como reacción se abrazaron, hace minutos atrás sentía que se perderían, necesitaban sentirse, comprobar que estaban vivos, un momento que no olvidarían

-gracias Steve, te lo agradezco que te hayas quedado...te debo una cerveza!

-eres mi amigo no podría dejarte solo en esa situación, no podía….-dudaba Steve en continuar

Danny presentía lo que pensaba Steve. Pero sabía que no estaba preparado para aquello, así que lo corto.

-debo irme-dijo Danny

-no importa, será luego- dijo Steve mientras que rápidamente Danny desaparecía en el camaro.


	2. aires de intriga

**Capitulo 2**

**Danny** :

En baile Danny se mantuvo un poco ido en sus pensamientos, sobre como su vida puede haber terminado horas atrás ,estaba agradecido de poder compartir el tiempo con su monito, pero tampoco dejaba de pensar en Steve, la manera de que lo apoyo, animo en aquella situación , una de tantas, su amigo le había sentirse de una manera diferente, como cuando estuvo enamorado de Rachel, hacía ya algún tiempo que sentía cosas por Steve, así fuera en que el principio sus personalidades no encajaran, pero pasado el tiempo se demostraba lo contrario y Danny no podría permitirse caer en ese amor no correspondido, pero era difícil debido al buen partido que era Steve. Este pasaba por cualquier lugar y tanto mujeres como hombres no disimulaban en fijarse en el hermoso cuerpo del seal forjado por años en la marina y una sonrisa de infarto. Danny tenía claro que le gusta los hombres y mujeres y pocos lo sabían (solo sus amigos del 5.0) pero veía a Steve como el típico heterosexual codiciado por la mujeres, que envidia la que le tenía a cath o al menos eso creía.

-danno, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Grace preocupada.

-sí, ¡¡estoy bailando con mi monito!! , mejor no podría estar, sabes que te amo-le dijo regalándole una sonrisa no muy convencido.

-yo también te amo, danno-abrazando a Danny.

 

* * *

 

**Steve:**

Luego de que el detective partió, Steve debía ir por una cerveza, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, aquella situación por la que habían pasado, le hizo ver lo que sentía por danno, de lo que podía perder, de que tenía por decir las cosas, de mostrar su lado más frágil, ya que siempre se mostraba como decía su compañero, un animal. Un Neanderthal. Steve no se imaginó enamorase de otro hombre, sabía que le gustaban las mujeres, por ahora, los hombres nunca le llamaron la atención, pero danno era la excepción, con el sentía algo diferente de lo que tuvo con cath. Ellos habían terminado en buenas condiciones,  pensaba que era una gran mujer y paso buenos momentos con ella, pero era diferente con Danny y lo peor era que Steve no podía aceptar eso con otro hombre, no era que o tolerara a los gays, pero nunca pensó que le pasaría a él.

El tiempo le habría mostrado que la vida es muy corta como para esconder s cosas, pero primero debería averiguar si Danny le correspondería,  hace mucho que el rubio no estaba en una relación, desde la última con la Dr. Gabrielle Asano del museo, en si mujeres y no hombres que Steve supiera de una posible bisexualidad por parte del rubio.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Al otro día tenían un nuevo caso en las oficinas del 5 0, sobre   joven hacker que había sido secuestrado, después de salir de la cárcel por 6 meses. Como de costumbre Steve y Danny se fueron a investigar juntos, pero había una atmosfera de nerviosismo, ya que andan muy callados, Steve sabía que algo le pasaba al detective, pero no era momentos de indagar, tenían que resolver el caso lo antes posible.

 

Al final día del había podido encontrar los responsables del secuestro y asesinato del joven, que había terminado con cono de rehén, al lado de otros civiles, pero como siempre el 5.0 lo soluciono.

Cansados del duro día, merecía un rato de relajación  ¿qué tal si vamos por esa cerveza que te debo?- dijo Danny.

-Me parece bien- dijo Steve.

Sentados en un bar    de waikiki, pasaron un tiempo hablando sobre las dificultades que había tenido sobre el caso, pero  que al fin habían podido   resolver.

Cansado ya del tema Danny pregunto. ¿Cómo va tu relación con cath? ¿Han vuelto?-

Steve sorprendido por el cambio de tema del rubio, agacha la mirada- --no, no hay nada, Es mejor que las cosas estén así. Cada uno por su lado, además creo que está saliendo con un compañero de la marina, Billy.

-¿Y tú?-dijo Steve

-No, por el momento con nadie-contesto rápidamente.

-¿Pero te gusta alguien?- Pregunto Steve con la mirada atenta en el rubio.

El detective dudo sabiendo que la persona que le gustaba estaba al frente de él mirándolo con  esos ojos azul oscuro/almendra que hechizarían a cualquiera.

-Sí...- tal vez haya alguien se limitó a responder danny

Y ¿quién es?- pregunto curioso Steve.

-no te lo diré, no tengo que contarte todo, Steve-

-danno. Por favor-suplicaba Steve

-No Steve. No es no.

-Está bien, lo averiguare- soltó decidido Steve.

\- Ohm por favor ya comenzaste. Con tu instinto súper ninja acechando mis cosas-

Steve soltó una carcajada- no debo recurrir a eso, otras 5 o 6 cervezas y vodka y lo iras soltando-riéndose mas

-Oh weiii, ahora son tácticas para emborracharme-soltó gruñón Danny

-danno por favor. Siempre estas a la defensiva-

-contigo siempre toca estar así ,además debo irme ,ya debo recoger a Grace, solo podre estar mañana con ella, así que parto, nos veremos luego y no te pongas averiguar nada- advirtió el rubio.

-oh, sí que lo hare-decía Steve con una gran sonrisa, sabia como hacerle perder la razón al detective.


	3. dudas e instintos

**Capítulo 3**

Otra semana que pasaba entre casos, iban y venían, y terminado el caso con la captura de una mujer que se hacía pasar por psiquiatra (lo cual le saco más de un cana a steve), y era responsable de la muerte de un hombre, pero al fin viernes,se merecían un descanso. Así que Steve, Danny, kono y chin decidieron ir a un nuevo bar/discoteca de muy buen ambiente que  les habían recomendado.

Ya en el sitio todos andaban muy animados risas iban y venían, anécdotas, chistes. Era justo lo que necesitaban, el ambiente de su trabajo era muy estresante, así que era una excelente manera , pero la felicidad no les duraría mucho, ya que Danny tendría,   un “incidente” .el rubio tuvo que ir baño luego de tanta cerveza circulando por su cuerpo, debía eliminarlo, pero cuando al salir del baño, un tipo de gran tamaño, ojos claros y cabello castaño, le cierra su camino, impidiéndole regresar con sus amigos.

-Hola-dijo el sujeto con mirada picara.

 -ehhh, hola, ¿te ayudo en algo??Danny dudoso responde.

! Claro que me puedes ayudar! , pequeño- dijo con un tono que no le estaba gustando a Danny.

-Disculpa, ¿cómo me llamaste?-Danny lo había escuchado muy claro, pero no creía que se atreviera, preguntando .

-Ah ,relájate  ,déjame  invitarte a una trago-señalando la barra del bar.

-Ehhh.. No, no estoy interesado, estoy acompañado-contesto Danny

-Ehhh ¿tienes novio?, no está mal un trio,-

-Joder , no estoy interesado , i que apártate!- contestando ya sin paciencia.

Steve estaba observando la situación y no soportaba ver lo que pasaba, ardía de celos , no se podía quedar sin hacer nada, así que se levantó dirigiéndose a ellos.

¡Ey  tú, déjalo!! . No está interesado.

-¡Alguien esta celoso!- dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa más picara - pero donde caben dos, caben tres-

Pero esto hizo  que Steve se pusiera mas furioso de lo que estaba, y no iba a contener sus ganas  de lanzarle  un puño que lo lanzo contra unas mesas vacías.

-¡Steve no!, ¡qué haces!- grito Danny.

-¿Como que  ,qué hago? Danny…..

Steve no pudo terminar de hablar, había sido embestido por el hombre lanzándolo por la barra del bar, de inmediato la gente empezó a observar  la pelea, que no duraría mucho ya que kono, chin y Danny se metieron para detenerla antes de que llegara seguridad y saliendo inmediatamente del bar. En medio de la confusión Danny miraba con enfado a Steve.

-¿qué?- pregunto lo obvio.

-¿cómo? ¿Qué, que? ¡Tarado!-exclamo Danny con más enfado.

-Danny ,este tipo te estaba acosando-

-Steve, ese es mi problema. No tienes que defenderme y menos de esta manera tan prehistórica-

\- no podía quedarme ahí quieto sin hacer nada -dijo steve sin ser capar de mirale.

-esos es tu problema Steve, animal, nunca controlas tus impulsos , ¿acaso nunca te enseñaron en la armada..?

-es la marina Danny-lo corrigió Steve

-Como sea, me  da igual-

Chin y kono no sabían que hacer ante la discusión del matrimonio viejo que discutía sin parar.

-nosotros nos vamos, y por favor cálmense, los necesitamos vivos para mañana, dijo kono en un tono de risa.-hasta mañana jefe, hasta mañana Danny- dijeron los primos a la vez. El detective y el comandante se despidieron con una seña.

 

 

* * *

 

Ya en el auto, Danny debía de dejar Steve en su casa, sin dirigirse una palabra en todo el camino. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Steve, este no sabía qué hacer , si salir rápido o disimular su pena con Danny.hasta que saco un poco de valor.

-Danny perdóname, no quería que las cosas salieran así. Mientras se limpiaba el labio roto causado por la pelea.

-Qué más podemos hacer, esa es tu forma de ser, eso no debería sorprenderme,-ven acá tarado –extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarle. Steve un poco sorprendido por lo dicho de Danny , respondió el abrazo.

Los dos cayeron en la calidez del otro, sabían cuanto se deseaban, así se los hacía sentir su corazón ,pero Steve se negaba con su testaruda cabeza, Danny no quería que terminara, ninguno lo quería, pero las dudas del comandante, rompieron con el mágico momento, creando unos segundos de incomodidad entre los dos.

-Bueno, es mejor que me valla ya…- dijo Steve bajando la mirada.

-Espera, un segundo - .dijo Danny abriendo la gaveta del camaro, y sacando un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, abriéndolo y sacándolo unos algodones y alcohol para limpiar las heridas.

-no sabía que mantuvieras uno de estos-soltó sorprendido Steve

-contigo hay que estar preparado, para cualquier situación que implique arriesgar mi vida. -Dijo Danny sonriente.

-No Danny ,  está bien, no es necesario-

-cierra ya la boca ya macgarret- se apresuró a decir Danny. Poniendo un algodón humedecido con alcohol en el labio del comandante.

.Auchhh- gimió Steve.

Te quejas de esto , mientras a diario esquivas balas, que ironía.

-Es muy diferente Danny-

-Peligroso ,querrás decir-

Dany cambio el algodón para limpiar la frente.se sentía tan bien de poder cuidar de Steve, aunque fuera solo por unos segundos, de poder tocar aquellos labios heridos que deseaba tanto, el bello rostro de Steve ,delineado por esas varoniles facciones , que podría contemplar  toda la noche, luego limpio de nuevo la frente con sus dos manos y por varios segundos se miraron fijamente, era una situación incomodo pero a la vez placentera, como si lo necesitaran.

 

Steve no podía dejar de ver esos ojos azules cautivantes, no sabía si podría resistirse. Por otro lado Danny no se aguantaba más, quería sentir esos labios. Steve estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue embestido por la boca de Danny , pero de una manera suave y calida. Se sentía tan bien los labios del seal , pero no estaba resultando como lo esperaba, Steve se había quedado petrificado, no respondía el beso , separándose como un relámpago.

-Lo siento Steve .creí que…..-

-no, esto no puede pasar….. Yo no soy así ,Danny-

-perdóname Steve, es mi culpa..

Steve bajo rápidamente del auto al tiempo que Danny también lo hacía.

-Steve, ¡espera!, no lo tomes de eso modo.

-vete ,no quiero hablar ahora-contesto Steve

-Este bien ,si quieres no hablemos, pero por favor no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad, si quieres, hacemos de cuanta que nada paso, ¿te parece?

-De verdad, ¿me estás diciendo eso?,¿ que finja que no pasó nada? ¿Qué no me besaste? Decía Steve con un miedo inmenso, cuidando cada palabra para no herir al rubio, en su mente había una gran confusión, queria estar con Danny, la hacía sentir muy bien, pero por otro lado, se negaba así mismo de que le gustara otro hombre, eso le impedía seguir su intuición. Steve voltea en dirección a la puerta de su casa pero Danny lo sujeto de la mano para devolverlo.

-¡no me toques!.- Empujando al detective  y este cayendo contra la puerta de su auto, asustado de la forma de reacción de Steve. Danny no lo podía creer lo que había hecho Steve, estaba bien contra cualquier criminal o el mismito wo fat, pero a él, eso no lo concebía.

-Danny perdóname , no quería..-

Danny se levantó rápidamente si  decir nada, su silencio lo decía todo, Danny entro al auto de manera ágil, y empezando su marcha de la casa de Steve.

-Danny espera..!!!mierda-

**steve** :

ahora la había arruinado por completo, no sabía cómo se metería a la cama con todo lo que paso, la pelea en el bar, el beso confuso, tantas cosas no lo dejarían descansar, debería  tomar una ducha  para despejar la cabeza, si es que eso era posible. Se dejó caer en la ducha de agua tibia, y su cabeza se llenaba de lo ocurrido. El detective siempre tenía la razón, era todo un animal, un neandertal , parecía eso , sin sentimientos, lo cual no era así.

La crianza de Steve había sido dura, con sus padres poco presentes , la supuesta muerta de su madre, la experiencia en la marina, perfilando siempre hombres para no mostrar ni la mas mínima fragilidad, pero todo eso se  lo estaba cobrando la vida. Steve no podía permitir seguir viviendo así. Debía demostrar, enfrentar y aceptarse así mismo, para poder dar el siguiente paso con danno, claro está , si las cosas se arreglaban.

**Danny:**

Al igual que Steve no pudo hacer mucho para concebir el sueño, sus pensamientos  le daban vueltas, al igual que el en la cama, desde que se atrevió a besarlo creyendo ser correspondido creyó que esa reacción al golpear aquel tipo era por celos, y de lo más seguro estaba era que Steve sentía lo mismo que él , pero su orgullo de  comandante no lo reconocería. Steve siempre había mostrado una imagen impecable de un seal que debía cuidar y no creí que se arriesgara a perder eso, aunque estuvieran en una época más liberal, pero ya Danny no se hacía muchas ilusiones, lo mejor era olvidar lo sucedido, pero no sabía cómo arreglárselas para trabajar en el 5.0 con Steve, y si de algo estaba seguro era que las cosas no volvería como antes.

**continuara..**


	4. aceptar la tormenta

**Capítulo 4**

-Danno ¿porque tiene los ojos hinchados?-preguntaba Grace algo preocupada.

-nada monito, creo que me dará un resfriado-mintió Danny

 Y ¿el tío Steve porque no vino con nosotros?- los niños y su inocencia que ponía a veces en apuros a los adultos  pensó Danny.

-él está con kono, luego lo veré .- mientras parqueaba en el club hualalai de tennis.

-¿Amas al tío Steve?-

La pregunta cayó como un balde de agua fría, esperaba de todo, pero menos esa pregunta.

-qué cosas dices, mira la hora que es. llegaras tarde ,Baja ya del auto- le decía Danny tratando de evadir la respuesta.- ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?-

-Cuando estas con el tío Steve, sonríes mucho y….

-ok, hablaremos luego, ahora ve a tu clase. Te quiero mucho monito-

-Yo también danno.-

¿Tan evidente era? Se quedó pensando Danny, graciosamente su hija estaba en lo cierto. Debía hablar en serio sobre esto y había alguien que lo conocía muy bien como también a Steve, kono le ayudaría. Eran unos nuevos días, y nuevas esperanzas para Danny o eso al menos pensaba, lo pasado, pasado y por ahora solo esperaría que las cosas se arreglaran entre él y Steve.

 

 

* * *

 

Steve:

Steve había quedado con Catherine  en  kamekona's, la necesitaba y la había llamado al otro día de lo sucedido, si bien Steve había tenido algo cath, seguía siendo muy buena amiga y lo conocía muy bien como para aconsejarlo.

Al llegar a kamekona's, cath se encontraba comiendo y tomando una cerveza.

-¿Algo de tomar?-

-No, así estoy bien. -Dijo Steve

¿Cómo te termino e ir con Danny?

-Jmm, mal diría-

-¿Por qué mal?-

-Eh… jmm…. j…- Steve no sabía si decirlo.

-Vamos Steve suéltalo ya.-decía cath ansiosa

-Danny me beso-

-Por fin,….. perdón. Reía cath.

-¿Cómo?-soltó Steve confundido ante la reacción de cath

-Perdón Steve, la verdad no me sorprende, esto se venía venir-

-¿así de evidente era?

-Sí, así de evidente, hasta wo fat lo sabía (lo decía en broma), no creerías que todas las peleas que tenía con Danny eran en vano.

-Pero bueno ¿qué sentiste cuando te dio el beso?-

-Sabes que yo no soy así- negó Steve.

-No te pregunte eso .Es lo que sientes, yo no te juzgare, es peor si lo niegas. Me parece que debajo ese apariencia de marine tan perfecta que manejas y que puede con todo, ¿no vas a poder con esto?

-es muy distinto-

-todo sabemos que Danny y tu son inseparables, que ninguno puede vivir sin el otro , que se aman y eso es lo importante y no solo eso, toda tu vida te pasaste de lugar en lugar, sirviendo a los demás, al país, la Marina, el 5.0 etc.. Es tiempo que te dediques a ti mismo, a establecerte a balancearte, de que hagas tu vida personal, todos nosotros te apoyaremos. Doris esta tan orgulloso de ti, Steve tu padre estarían tan orgulloso, no te imaginas cuanto pero lo más importante es que te aceptes como eres y que seas orgulloso de tu manera de ser.

Cath tenía toda la razón, era mejor asumir las cosas como eran, sus padres están orgullosos de él y lo apoyarían también. Ya estaba decidido, iría por Danny no lo dejaría perder tan fácil. Fuera como fuera Steve debía demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ya que con fuerzas recargadas y el apoyo que le dio cath, se sentía más seguro, así que la mejor comienzo era  invitar a Danny al juego de futbol americano entre los   jets de nueva york contra los Houston Texas Y sabía que Danny era un gran fanático este deporte, por lo cual era muy poco probable que se negara.

 

Danny:

Danny y kono se encontraron en la playa para surfear un poco, pero sobre todo para tener una plática que debían hacerla, luego un rato de estar en las olas, Danny y kono se sentaron un rato en la playa mientras observaban a los demás surfistas.

-ahora sí me cuentas, ¿Qué paso?

-Bese a Steve-

-¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeee!!!-salto kono sorprendida.-Sabía que te gustaba, pero no pensé que te atrevieras-

-Sí, me confundí, complique las cosas, nuestra amistad no será la misma, si es que todavía hay amistad.-

-si es cierto, no será como antes-dijo kono con una sonrisa misteriosa.-Pero será mejor, porque Steve ya sabe lo que sientes por él, y estoy casi segura que te corresponderá, eso sí, dale tiempo, es su primer relación con un hombre, debe asimilarlo y ayudarlo en ese proceso, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes cuando pasaste por aquella época en que dudabas de tus gustos.

* * *

 

 

Con un nuevo caso por atender el 5.0 hacia todo lo que podían, pero simplemente el hecho de que cambiaran de parejas por obvio motivos, no rendían al ritmo que estaban acostumbrados. Danny trabajaba con chin y Steve con  kono en ese día. Dado el nuevo caso el cual debían hallar al culpable del asesinato de un hombre en un  partido de paintball,  llamado Scott Davis, un ejecutivo de una empresa de tecnología. Danny debía recoger a Steve para ir a investigar el caso, pero no sabía si tendría el valor de verle la cara luego de lo ocurrido y era mejor que fuera pensando en  una solución, si quiera seguir trabajando en 5.0,pero por ese día decidió ir con chin y supondría que Steve ira con kono. Su celular vibraba y aparecía el  “llamada entrante macgarret”. Pero Danny no contestaría, no quería saber del él en un tiempo y mucho menos ir a recogerlo, que se la resolviera solo para llegar al lugar del asesinato.

Ya en el lugar se encontraron Steve, Danny, kono y chin y rápidamente se pusieron en función de los sospechosos, la evidencia, interrogatorios y todo lo que conllevaba un caso como este. En todo el proceso Danny y Steve no se habían dirigido la palabra, pero no fue por mucho, kono se encargó de revisar las cámaras de seguridad, chin se encargó del cuerpo para mandarlo a una autopsia con Max, por lo cual Danny y Steve debía hacer juntos lo que faltaba, llegando así aun momento muy incómodo para los dos.

 

-¿cómo seguiste de las heridas?- pregunto Danny cortando el silencio que parecía eterno.

-ehhh muy bien, son solo superficiales-contesto Steve sin enfocarle la mirada.

Era el momento perfecto para Steve- eh Danny mira, conseguí boletos para el juego-sacándolo de su bolsillo dos boletos.

-Hay que bien…. Por ti- contesto con sarcasmo Danny.pero a su vez sorprendido por la invitacion, al parecer steve no queria el tiempo que danny pensaba darle para que pensara las cosas.

Steve se estaba desesperando con esa típica forma de Danny de sacarlo de quicio.-lo que quiero decir…,  me preguntaba si ¿querías ir al juego…?-

-Oh lo siento Steve, ya quede de ir con otra persona-mentía Danny.

-No ,está bien le diré a Catherine-contesto Steve decepcionado ante el rechazo de Danny, la verdad no se lo esperaba, al parecer las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que creía, debía buscar otras formas, pero su cabeza se empezó a imaginar cosas, como por ejemplo ¿Danny está saliendo con alguien? O nunca se lo perdonaría lo del otro día., empezaba ya angustiarse.

Por otro lado Danny  en verdad no iría con nadie al juego y mucho menos tenia boletas, moría por ganas de ir al juego con Steve, pero no se le permitiría que le hiciera más daño, así Steve pusiera su cara de cachorro regañado, no debía cambiar de decisión, pero ese orgullo le duraría muy poco.

El momento fue interrumpido **p** or una llamada de kono para avisarles del paradero de un sospechoso del caso, inmediatamente Steve emprendió el camino hacia el camaro- vamos, yo manejo-decia Steve con su particular forma de dar órdenes.

-¿Cómo? No, espera es mi auto, además no iré contigo-sentencio Danny.

Steve no le prestó atención, sabiendo que cualquier segundo que perdía era tiempo ganado para el sospechoso.

-mira Danny, discutiremos esto luego, por ahora es primero el deber, así que sube.

Danny sin más remedio asintió ante  lo dicho, si él tenía razón, debía separa lo profesional de lo personal.

 

**continuara...**

 


	5. los más finos sentimientos

**Capítulo 5**

Al llegar al lugar de la coordenadas que kono les haba dado, era un centro comercial llamado kaneohe. Rápidamente se pusieron los chalecos antibalas y emprendieron el camino a la búsqueda del sospechoso, al dar con él estaba junto una mujer rubia  donde se observaba que la llevaba amenazada con un arma.

-¡5.0!- gritaron Danny y Steve al unísono.

El tipo reacciona rápidamente y se dio a la fuga tirando a la mujer al piso, dispuesto a escapar por las escaleras eléctricas acabando con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Steve se Adelantó más, llegando al otro sentido de las escaleras. Danny observaba las habilidades del comandante que no lo dejaban de sorprender cuando hacían suya estas situaciones. Steve subió mas rápido y se abalanzó sobre el prófugo  derribándolo y cayendo los dos en las escaleras, Dany rápidamente  detuvo al hombre esposándolo.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Danny al ver que su amigo se demora en pararse.- ¡Auchhh!- no creo que tu hombro se deba ver así -señalándolo.

Steve hecho un vistazo a su hombro que sobresalía por su camisa más de lo normal, al parecer se había dislocado el hombro- mierda – se dijo Steve

-Danny asegúrate de llevar a este desgraciado a la patrulla, ya kono y chin se encargaran del resto, y además ya viene el equipo de paramédicos y ellos se encargarán de esto, vete ya o te perderás el juego.

-no vale, me quedare-

-no Danny, estoy bien, no hay necesidad –

\- la verdad Steve es que no iré con nadie y ni siquiera tengo boletas, lo siento en haber rechazado tu invitación, ya sabes no quería confundir más las cosas, pero en todo caso me hubiera quedado.

Steve sintió un vacío en el estómago ante lo dicho por Danny.

-en las buenas y las malas ¿no? Pregunto Danny esperando una respuesta positiva

-sí, es verdad. Gracias danno-

Como lo encantaba a Danny que Steve lo llamara así, le hizo sentir un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo.

-Danny creo que….

-¡comandante macgarret!, sígame por aquí- interrumpía el paramédico del que se encargaría del hombro de Steve. Danny lo  acompaño hasta la camilla, donde luego de examinarlo, lo colocaron en su lugar mientras que Steve se quejaba un poco del dolor.

-vaya, parece que duele, pero después no digas que no  te lo dije con tus acrobacias de súper ninja…

-es un accidente, le puede pasar a cualquiera-

No, no a cualquiera a las personas que buscan peligro como tú-

-danno, por favor puedes parar, mira, porque no comemos algo, ya que no fuimos al juego, vamos por algo de comer, yo invito.

-sí, me parece….jmm o  ¿me obligaras a ir?

Steve solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero tú pagas-

Si por eso te dije que yo te invito-

-me refiero a que no olvides la billetera, como muchas veces te pasa.

Si, la tengo conmigo- reía el comandante ante los tantos peros que ponía danny.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de que comieran la pizza que danny tenia tanto antojo, según él la verdadera pizza es de new jersey y no una con trozos de piña  en su honor al nombre de la isla.

Steve y Danny se sentían  otra vez como en sus viejos tiempos. Como si nada hubiera sucedido, Excepto porque no se atrevían a tocar aquellos temas, aunque Steve se mostraba más ansioso que Danny, no era capaz de tomar la iniciativa de hablar de aquel tema.

Como era costumbre danny llevo a Steve a casa después de comer, mientras parqueaba, Steve no dudo en decirlo  -puse a grabar el juego, ya que los dos no fuimos, podemos verlos-

Danny no lo podía creer, Steve verdaderamente se estaba esforzando, y esta vez no se podía negar ante la cara que ponía Steve.

\- sí, me parece bien, espero que tengas cervezas-

Por eso no hay problema-contesta Steve con una sonrisa.

Los dos se dispusieron a ver el juego acompañados de cervezas, risas y apuestas que se hacían entre los dos sobre las jugadas. Cuando se terminó el juego, danny se levantó dispuesto a irse pero tambaleo en su intento.

-me debería ir ya, esta tarde-

-En serio crees que te voy a dejar ir en ese estado, no puedes ni con tu cuerpo-

-No, Steve, estoy bien, además prefiero mi cama a este sofá-

-entonces dormirás en la habitación de mi hermana, asunto resulto y que no se hable más. Steve estaba en lo cierto no permitiría que el rubio se arriesgara a sufrir  un accidente, así no estuviera ebrio.

-está bien-

Steve acompaño a danny hasta la habitación de mary donde le entrego varias sabanas limpias y almohadas.

-Creo que  con esto estarás bien-

-Sí, eso solo espero que tu sistema de seguridad se súper ninja este desactivado, no quiero levantarme y ser atacado por tus cámaras y alarmas-

-solo puse las alarmas básicas, estas pasado de tragos hablas más de la cuenta, duerme ya-

-Sí, si lo hare antes de que me noquees-

-Hasta mañana Steve-

-Hasta mañana danno-  dijo Steve cerrando la puerta de la habitación pero en su mente quería volver a entrar y poder compartir más tiempo con danny y obsérvalo hasta que se durmiera, pero Steve aún seguía con esos miedos de antes y que le hicieron pagar caro en el pasado. Trataría de dormir pero las cervezas se le subieron a la cabeza y no lograba conciliar el sueño, sabía lo que quería, esta era su oportunidad, debía arriesgarse y decidió por muchas emociones diferentes, Steve se dirigió a la habitación  donde dormía danny.

 

**Danny:**

Danny no deseaba que Steve cerrara la puerta, daría lo que fuera por pasar más tiempo con él, pero haberse quedado a dormir en la casa de Steve le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba, si bien había pasado momentos agradables como la comida o el partido, dormir no le sería tan placentero sabiendo que Steve está a solo metros durmiendo en la otra habitación, pero se prometió así mismo que le daría tiempo, y no haría cualquier estupidez para acelerar las cosas.

 

Steve abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a danny, pero para su sorpresa este levanto la cabeza rápidamente y sentando con las sabanas encima, Steve paso y se sentó en el borde de la cama, ambos sin decir una palabra, el silencio que los abrigaba  decía todo lo que querían, no necesitaban palabras para expresarlo, Steve lo miraba fijamente , pero en la competencia de miradas ganaba danny , Steve no aguantaba esos ojos azules que le decían tanto , danny puso su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Steve y luego deslizándolo sobre su rostro en la mejilla.

-está bien , está bien, no pasa nada-  le decía danny para calmarlo mientras no dejaba de mirarlo, Steve agacho un poco la cabeza, pero el rubio lo sujeto con sus manos para encontrarse con el deseo de ambos. Besarse. Danny lo beso suavemente, un beso ligero al cual Steve reacciono echando su cabeza un poco atrás, pero manteniendo su postura y quedando unos segundos dudoso  de sí.

-ven aquí-   le dijo, atrapándolo en un cálido abrazo y luego poniendo la cabeza  de Steve en su pecho, como si de un niño necesitara protección, Steve podía sentir la calidez del pecho del detective que tanto necesitaba, su modo de comprenderlo y de entenderlo, y se dejó llevar por la comodidad tan placentera de poder sentirlo, tocarlo y acariciarlo  sin oponer resistencia , se inclinó de nuevo para besar al rubio que a su vez lo le respondió el beso pero esta vez con más fuerza, como si se le fuera a escapar y cambiando de posición con Steve, este quedando encima y ambos eran cómplices de la lluvia de besos que los inundo luego, no sabían si ambos estaban soñando, pero de ser así no querían ser jamás despertados de ese sueño ,no de lujuria si no del más grandioso cariño que tenían y de lo que verdaderamente se amaban, eso era más que suficiente en esos minutos de los más felices de su vida. 

continuara....


	6. la gran prueba

**Capítulo 6**

 La luz de la ventana era muy intensa, indicando el comienzo de un nuevo día, danny abrió el ojo y  observo que Steve no estaba en su lado en la cama ¿Qué había pasado? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Steve estaba huyendo de nuevo? De pronto escucho un ruido que provenía  del primer piso, seguramente en la cocina y rápidamente bajo de la habitación, para ver de qué se trataba y no era nada más ni menos que Steve preparando el desayuno.

-por fin  despertaste, dormilón- saludo Steve con una gran sonrisa.

-¿dónde estabas  y porque tan mojado?- dijo danny, empezando a atacar con preguntas.

-Me estaba duchando, tú lo deberías hacer también.

-oh por favor, no te podías relajarte un poco más, solo por este día-

-No acuérdate que tenemos un caso hoy-  Steve sirvió un par de malasadas que sabían que tanto le gustaban a danny, con una taza de café.

-¿cómo dormiste?- pregunto Steve  cambiando de tema.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía así, como un bebe, ni sentí el calor infernal de la isla, gracias Steve, solo quiero decir gracias por todo-    dijo danny queriendo decir más cosas, pero se limitó, pero Steve comprendía lo que él quería decir. La sonrisa de Steve era tan amplia que parecía que fuera a salir de su rostro. Steve se acercó, se agacho y acariciando la barbilla del detective y depositando un suave beso en la frente y en sus labios. Pero el tierno momento por cortado por el sonido del celular de Steve.

-macgarret- contesto Steve-

-entendido, salimos ya mismo-

-vamos bubu-

-¿Bubu? Dijo danny sorprendido- ¿desde cuando tienes derecho a ponerme sobrenombres?-

-es un apodo tierno. Danno-

-No lo es, es el nombre de un oso-

-Si lo eres, eres mi bubu- decía Steve sonriendo, cabreando más al detective.

-vale te aclarare.

1\. no soy bubu.

2\. no soy de nadie.

-¿ah no? Anoche parecías decir lo contrario. Dijo Steve aumentando la cólera de danny

\- vale está bien, no caeré más en tu trampa-

-No hay ninguna trampa danno, es la verdad más bien dime las coordenadas que nos mandó cátherin que le había pedido.

-ya verás esto no se queda así- reía danny

 

 

* * *

 

 

Según entendían el nuevo caso, por la información que tenían , las víctimas eran hombres y mujeres entre los 25 y 40 años con múltiples puñaladas, no se  trataba de cualquier caso, se enfrentaban a un asesino en serie, al parecer con  problemas psicológicos de identidad  sexual ya que después de las autopsia  se estableció que las víctimas habían sido violadas antes de ser asesinadas. Con  toda la información que recogieron pudieron establecer un perfil y su identidad llamado Paul westin, este de 30 años, hombre caucásico había llegado a las isla varias semanas antes de vacaciones, pero su paradero era desconocido, los hoteles, bares donde lo había visto no había dejado rastro alguno.

Steve y danny, decidieron revisar un par de locales que según información, el sospechoso había sido visto. Mientras esperan en el auto ante cualquier anormalidad que pasaba por aquellos locales.

-¿Cómo supiste que eras bisexual?- embistió Steve con la pregunta.

-¿Qué? ¿De  verdad quieres hablar de esto en estos momentos?-se extrañó danny.

-Sí, ¿porque no?, tenemos mucho tiempo mientras esperamos aquí-

-Bueno ese tema es bastante largo, pero si insistes te lo contare, Veras todo comenzó en la academia de detectives y...

-Mira danny, ese tipo, cumple con el perfil establecido- dijo apurado Steve y señalándolo

Danny observo atentamente, debían aprovechar la oportunidad, Steve y danny actuaron rápidamente saliendo del camaro.

-¡5. 0!, ¡deténganse!-

 

Pero el sospechoso empezó a correr rápidamente hacia los locales para confundirse entre la multitud.

¡Que te detengas!–grito Steve emprendiendo la carrera-

-Danny busca por la otra calle, será mejor que nos dividamos-

-Está bien, no hagas estupideces –sugirió danny.

 

Steve había perdido el rastro , pero no se rindió, siguió la búsqueda preguntando por este mostrando una foto en su celular  lo que lo llevo a varios callejones sin éxito , al voltear para devolverse este fue sorprendido con un golpe en la cabeza  que hizo que cayera y soltara el arma ,Steve rápidamente reacciono, pero antes de que cogiera el arma , ya era demasiado tarde , sintió un punzón en su cuello  , esto que le inyectaron no tardó en hacer efecto y la oscuridad se hizo más grande, sin poder luchar contra aquello, cayo inconscientemente .

 

 

Danny seguía buscando en los locales pero sin resultados, Steve no contesta su radio y su celular, ¿dónde demonios se habitara metido el seal?, sabía que Steve era un hombre difícil de vencer y no quiere pensar en cosas negativas , pero algo le decía que no estaba bien, llamo a kono y chin para que localizaran a Steve por medio del GPS, al recibir la localización danny se dispuso buscar por los mismos locales que había pasado  pero solo encontró en aquel callejón la placa y el arma de Steve, sabía que Steve no diría ninguna parte sin su arma y su placa. Danny ya había  caído en la desesperación, justo cuando las cosas se mejoraban entre ellos  precisamente a un psicópata le daba por secuestrar al comandante, pero él se encargaría y hariá lo máximo posible por rescatarlo.

 

-¿Has sabido algo del jefe? Pregunto kono preocupada.

-Sabes que no estaría aquí cruzado sin hacer nada si  supiera algo-dijo danny con enfado

-Sí, lo sé-

-Pero, ¿porque  Steve? Pregunto chin.

-No lose, no creo que se conozcan, así que descarto venganza, pero lo más seguro ,le hará lo mismo que a sus otras víctimas y no puedo permitir eso- sentencio danny golpeando la computadora de la mesa.

-Danny tranquilo, sabes que Steve no se dará por vencido tan fácil- le decía kono.

Si, haremos lo necesario por encontrarle. Concluyo chin.

continuara....

 

 


	7. caso cerrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lastimosamente llegamos al fin de esta hermosa historia entre estos dos tontos, gracias a todos los que leyeron por su apoyo, espero volver luego con mas trabajos.

**capitulo 7**

 

Steve despertó con una migraña de los mil demonios, se encontraba en especie de sótano con pocas luces, amarrado a una cama y esposado de sus 4 extremidades, completamente inmóvil observo una figura de hombre bajar las escaleras, quitándose la capucha y dirigiéndose a Steve.

-Muy buenas tardes comandante Mcgarret- saludaba irónicamente- espero que este cómodo -

-No te saldrás con la tuya. Mi equipo debe de estar buscándome, no tardaran-

-No, no, no tan rápido, creo que te  apresuras y no tengo afanes,  relájate y disfrutad -

-Maldito bastardo, te juro que te pateare el trasero-

\- me encantaría ver eso, en cierto modo me excitarías- soltando una carcajada- y por lo que eh averiguado juegas para mi equipo-

-Esta equivocado, pierdes el tiempo –

-No lo creo, he estado vigilando hace ya un tiempo y he visto como miras al detective Williams, a mí no me engañas- mostrándole unas fotos de Steve y danny en varias lugares de la isla.

-Eso no prueba nada-dijo Steve observando las fotos.

-no  lo es, pero confió en mi  intuición que acierta bastante y no permitiré que ese enano se quedó contigo, ya verás lo bien que lo pasaremos. Dijo mientras se levantaba y tapaba la boca de Steve para callarlo con cinta.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

El equipo de 5.0 había hecho hasta lo imposible para encontrar a Steve, Incluso con la ayuda de la policía de Honolulu y los agentes del SWAT ,pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, no había ni un rastro del marine. Danny no podía más con esta situación, no sabía qué hacer, pero como buen detective no se rendiría hasta encontrar una pista, no perdería a Steve por nada del mundo y menos en estos momentos de su vida. Pero para suerte de ellos al parecer el sospechoso había sido captado por cámaras de seguridad de una tienda haciendo algunas compras de materiales que claramente haría de los suyos en sus más retorcidos deseos y  no esperaría que Steve fuera el próximo.

De inmediato se dirigieron a interrogar al dueño del atienda donde este les conto el aspecto  del sospechoso y que según como ellos creían tenía un aspecto muy diferente al de su identificación en los archivos. Este llevaría cabello largo, varios días sin afeitar, una gorro, unos lentes de sol y un aspecto que el dueño describió como  “indigente”. Con razón no hallaban el paradero de este, el muy astuto cambio su apariencia, pero todo no era perfecto para este asesino, en un descuido había dejado residuos en las huellas que encontraron en la tienda, danny inmediatamente las mando a revisar a los laboratorios de criminalística.

Allí les esperaba  su buen amigo Charlie Fon (científico forense) donde le daría los resultados obtenidos.

-Hola Charlie- lo saludo kono.- Dime que tienes-

-Hola kono, lo que se encontró en los residuos de las huellas fueron una cantidad de químicos  con los que  se producen  sedantes y  solo son encontrados en una zona de Honolulu, más específicamente en waipahu.

-Por fin algo- suspiro kono que inmediatamente llamo a danny para darle la información.

Por el momento danny descanso también, pero no por mucho ,debía de ir en búsqueda del comandante a la zona que les había  dicho.Todas las patrullas había llegado aquel lugar, una fábrica de productos químicos donde deberían buscar sin poner en peligro la vida de Steve.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Steve:**

-será mejor que me sueltes-

-Eso quisieras-

-Danny y yo te ayudaremos-

-Lo hecho, hecho esta-

-Un sonido fuerte había avisado a Paul de la presencia de las autoridades en el lugar, pero todo lo tenía calculado, por si algo como esto fuera a suceder.

-Será mejor que te entregues-dijo steve

-cállate-dijo este sacando una aguja para sedar nuevamente a Steve-

-Eh espera, no- dijo Steve en vano y rápidamente quedando inconsciente.

Paul amarro aún más Steve, no se podría confiar y más con el tamaño del comandante, lo puso en una especie de ascensor que llevaría a una pequeña bahía, escapo fácilmente  usando un auto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

-¡Mierda!-, Decía danny sin parar- como nos puede pasar esto, en nuestras propias narices.

-Danny cálmate, no es un asesino cualquiera, está muy bien preparado- decía kono

-No me interesa si es o no un buen asesino, lo quiero en su sitio ya-

-Además ya está asustado, sabe que estamos muy cerca de él, solo es que cuestión de tiempo-trataba de calmarlo chin.

 Pero danny estaba en lo cierto, si bien hacen un buen equipo, sin Steve no era lo mismo, no rendían del mismo modo, pero el comandante hubiera hecho cualquier cosa si uno de su equipo estuviera en su lugar o más si fuera danny, no podría decepcionarle, no cabía eso en su pensamiento y no lo permitiría.

Tras el perfil del asesino fuera publicado, Paul estaría en frecuente acecho de las autoridades  y de la comunidad entera de Hawái, entonces utilizaría su última ficha, negociar a su rehén Steve por inmunidad, sabía   que el comandante era supremamente importante para  las autoridades así que se dispuso a llamar al más adecuado para su ficha, el detective Danniel Williams, este no se podía negar antes las exigencias, seria débil antes Steve.

El celular de danny sonó, era un número desconocido, pero presentía quien era el que llamaba.

-detective Daniel Williams-

\- sabes que tengo algo que es muy valioso para usted detective-

Esa voz se le hacía familiar, muy familiar de un pasado muy lejano, pero no lograba recordarlo con exactitud.

-quiero justicia, como la que no hubo conmigo en ese tiempo en la academia de policías, ¿no lo recuerda?

\- no puede ser-

-sí, detective veo que ya sabe quién soy-

-deberías estar en la cárcel-

\- y lo estuve y eso arruino mi vida, mi esposa me abandono, perdí todo lo que tenía, por su culpa.

\- yo no tengo culpa, yo cumplí con mi deber de policía tenía que denunciarte por las drogas que metiste a  esa casa. No podía  quedarme callado-

-Pero como dicen por ahí, la venganza es dulce y ahora usted sentirá lo mismo-

El pecho de danny se estremeció de miedo, eso no podía estar sucediendo. Este tipo le habría causado grandes problemas en el pasado y ahora volvía para continuar mortificándole la vida.

 -¿que quieres? le pregunto danny.

-quiero inmunidad, que quiten toda la seguridad que me busca-

 -danny no hagas caso , no lo escuches-grito steve al fondo de la habitacion.

-mas vale que se calle comandante- dandole una patada en las costillas. donde steve gimio del dolor.

-steve ¿estas bien? ,no sabes con quien te has metido-gruño danny, pero la llamada se habia cortado, pero 

Rápidamente kono intercepto la llamada mientras que danny habia hablado, pero la señal rebotaba en varias torres de Kailua-Kona, lo cual tendrian que buscar muy bien y de inmediato todas las  unidades fueron  avisadas y comenzaron la búsqueda.

 

-Esta vez  no te escaparas-, pensaba danny. Este fue con kono, chin y Catherine. Se dirigieron por la parte trasera del local donde se encontraba Steve, mientas que las unidades especiales SWAP usaban varios francotiradores en puntos estratégicos, reforzadas por patrullas de la policía de Honolulu.

Danny y los demás bajaron unas escaleras que los conducirían al sótano donde se encontraba Steve, con mucho sigilo esperaron el momento ideal para entrar, a la vez que podían observar por medio de las cámaras térmicas las figuras de dos personas seguramente Paul y Steve.

 

**Steve** :

  
\- comandante, veo que su novio no respondió a mis solicitudes y alguien tendrá que pagar por eso, será mejor que comencemos-

-No, espera por favor-suplico steve.

Paul pasó el filo del cuchillo sobre los abdominales   del marine   . - sabe, mi especialidad no es mutilar cuerpos, pero por usted haría una excepción, lo felicito por su cuerpo- saboreando con sus labios.

-¡maldito desgraciado! le gritaba steve.

 

El equipo de 5.0 seguía observando la escena.

-Es ahora, o le hará daño a Steve, ¡entren ya!-dio la orden danny.

Chin abrió la puerta de un gran empujón, entrando todos y apuntando a Paul que tenía a  Steve amarrado por el cuello con el cuchillo.

-¡Suelta el arma!-ordeno danny.

-¿De verdad detective Williams cree que lo hare?

-Lo tendrás que hacer desgraciado o si no...-

-¿O si no que?…..-  apretando más el filo del cuchillo al cuello de Steve.

-Danny hazle caso-hablo Steve.

-No Steve, mira todo lo que este maldito ha hecho-

-Bajen las armas-     Dijo Steve guiñándole un ojo a danny como señal de alguna idea loca que se le podría ocurrir al comandante. Danny lo pensó durante un segundo, ¿que podría hacer Steve en esa posición? Sabia de las cualidades de Steve, pero no se podría arriesgar, pero si no lo hacía, era la vida de Steve, nada más ni menos la que estaría en peligro……. Debía confiar en él, esperando que las cosas salieran de buena manera.

-Bajen las armas-ordeno danny. De inmediato kono y chin y cath lo hicieron.

-Muy bien detective Williams prosigamos con lo que quie………- pero este no pudo terminar la frase por el fuerte codazo que recibió de Steve, echándolo hacia atrás, y rápidamente de un puño que le rompió la nariz tirándolo al suelo, pero Paul no se rendiría tan rápidamente ,sacando un arma que tenía en su bolsillo  trasero y apuntando contra Steve.

-¡Tiene un arma!- grito Catherine.

De inmediato  el equipo entero apunto al asesino.Se escucharon varios disparos los suficientes como para que paul  cayera  sin reacción alguna, definitivamente muerto. Pero no todo se había solucionado, Steve se tambaleo cayendo de rodillas. Paul había alcanzado a dispararle en su hombro.

¡Steve!!!- grito danny corriendo hacia él.

-¡Maldición! , kono pide ayuda de las patrullas para llevar Steve al hospital, ya mismo. Steve mírame por favor, vas estar bien, te lo aseguro, estaré contigo-

-Perdóname da…n,- pero eran escasas las palabras que podía decir Steve.

-No hay nada que perdonar, babe, no digas  más, vas a estar bien-

Los paramédicos llegaron y entre todos pusieron a Steve en la camilla que rápidamente se dirigiría al hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve fue atendido por los médicos que lo introdujeron en una cirugía para extraer la bala, fue todo lo que supo danny por ese momento, ya que  le impedían acompañar a Steve. Él tiempo se hizo eterno en la sala de esperas, danny no era capaz de calmarse paseando por todos lados.

-Danny cálmate ya, enseguida nos darán información sobre el estado de Steve-le decía kono

-Es todo mi culpa, kono, me confié, confié en el y mira como salieron las cosas-

-Danny, nada ganas con eso-

-Jamás debí hacerlo-seguía danny

-Danny, Steve es un hombre muy fuerte, tiene mucho por que luchar, no se dará por vencido, ten fe.-

 

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron entrando el médico encargado, dirigiéndose a ellos.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- se apresuró a decir danny.

-La bala ha sido extraída y por fortuna no ha tocado órganos vitales, fue todo un éxito ,el comandante macgarret es un hombre muy fuerte y sano, nada que unos días de reposo y fisioterapia no solucionen.

Danny por fin pudo descansar cayendo en un sillón y suspirando ante las buenas noticias

-¿Podemos verlo ya?- Preguntaron ansiosos.

-Si, en un par de minutos despertara de la anestesia y lo podrán hacer-

-Muchas gracias, doctor se lo agradecemos mucho.- Dijo danny.

-Síganme por acá-les indico el médico.

 

Al entrar a la habitación  donde se hallaba Steve todavía bajo los efectos de la anestesia, danny entro solo, primero necesitaba estar  unos minutos con él. Se sentó al lado de la cama observando sus vendajes y cogiendo la mano de Steve suavemente la acaricio por unos segundos.

-¿Danno?-susurro Steve tratando de apretar la mano de danny.

-Hola ¡tontín!-le respondía con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos saltones.  -llamare a los demás-

-Espera- le dijo Steve agarrando la mano del detective.- Acércate-

Danny no dudo en obedecer depositando un beso en los labios de Steve.- ¿tú me has echado de menos? Pregunto Steve.

-¡cierra ya la boca!, dijo sonriendo danny.

Kono, chin, y Catherine entraron saludando y abrazando  Steve.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Pegunto cath.

-Bueno, nada que un marine no puede manejar,-

-Si claro, querrás decir un animal marino-   interrumpió danny  -porque eso es lo que eres ,un animal, como te atreves hacer esas maniobras en ese estado arriesgando tu vida y la de los demás, no los hubiera dejado en nuestras mano……

-Danno…-decía Steve con cara de cachorro.

-Y yo más torpe que te hago caso-se reprochó danny.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí?- dijo steve levantando las cejas.

-Ohm si, si lo estaba y por el pellejo de todo el equipo.

-Bueno. Lo admitiste-sentencio steve.

-Oh, como extrañábamos el viejo matrimonio-dijo chin a lo que todos soltaron unas carcajadas.

Chin, kono y cath se fueron para terminarse de encargar de cerrar el caso y todo lo que este traía consigo. Danny se encargaría de cuidar de Steve por el resto del tiempo que pasara hospitalizado, al fin al cabo era la oportunidad perfecta para los dos estar solos y recuperar  tantas horas de aislamiento. No había duda  de ello.

 

* * *

 

 

Pasadas varias semanas Steve logro salir del hospital un con un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo y comenzaría las fisioterapias (aunque no quisiera) obligado por danny, según el porque estaba al cuidado, estaba en la obligación  de hacer cumplir las reglas  a Steve. Además los amigos más cercanos habían realizado una pequeña reunión sorpresa en un restaurante con una terraza con una excelente vista a la playa para la vuelta de Steve, en los que se encontraban kono, chin, Catherine, Max, kamekona, Charlie  y Grace.

Al llegar danny y Steve a la reunión, Grace saliendo corriendo para darle un gran abrazo a Steve.

-tío Steve, danno y yo ¡te extrañamos mucho!- dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa

-Yo también los extrañe a todos- devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Juntos todos ya en la reunión todo era sonrisas, historias ,anécdotas y chistes sobre lo pasado en los últimos días, Steve y danny Vivian un momento épico en el que ambos se correspondían de la manera más maravillosa en la que se puede sentir el amor . Atrás quedan los miedos, las  inseguridades y los secretos y todo aquello que hacía difícil sus acercamientos, y si bien las cosas no eran perfectas, lo importante sería que lo enfrentarían juntos y eso era algo mucho más valioso que todo lo que habían hecho que cualquier caso, mención de honor o medalla, era su propio caso de amor, un caso hermosamente cosechado.

* * *

 

**nota:me gustaria que a partir del siguiente parrafo lo leyeran con esta cancion de fondo,creo que es perfecta para este caso. se llama "love love love", de avalanche city .**

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUwY4R7eVO4

# 

-Su atención por favor-   Dijo kono llamando la atención   - quisiera hacer un brindis por la vuelta de este hermoso viejo matrimonio, por todo lo que han pasado y por lo que les espera.- ¡por Steve y danny, salud! Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron alegremente por ellos.

-Bueno ahora es mi turno-   continuo danny   - yo quiero brindar por todo el apoyo que me han dado desde que llegue a la isla, ya saben que al principio me parecía un infierno, pero gracias a ustedes me han mostrado su lado más encantador y vivo con dos personas que me hacen muy feliz, Grace y…un neandertal que me saca de juicio a diario, pero… que…

-¡Vamos danno¡  danno ama al tío Steve, danno ama al tío Steve – repetía Grace a lo que todos rieron y Steve se sonrojo.

-Está bien, está bien  monito, lo admito, lo amo, ¡salud!- mirando a Steve, y acercándoles para darle un gran abrazo.

-Y este último brindis- dijo Steve

-Mas se vale que salgas con un buen discurso, macgarret. Porque o si no...

-Danno!!! Por favor podrías dejar de atacarme por  un segundo, - le dijo Steve con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vale, vale...-

-Quiero dar gracias a todo mi quipo ,a toda mi Ohana y los que ayudaron a mi rescate, les juro que en ningún momento dude de ustedes y si bien no hace falta que pasen ese tipo de cosas para apreciarlos, hoy lo confirme mas y danno, gracias por tu paciencia, por entenderme en todo este proceso ,a veces puedes ser un poco lidioso( a lo que todos rieron) pero no me imaginaria los días de mi vida sin esa discusiones diarias, TE AMO DANNO- cerro Steve dándole un beso a danny frente a  todos, que parecía que irradiaran la más pura energía, y sobre todo el más puro amor, así entre gritos, felicitaciones y abrazos por ese gran beso y su relación hecha pública, así cerraba el sol perdido en el atardecer del hermoso Hawái, que seguramente verían muchos más de estos.

 

**fin**


End file.
